


The Tale of How the Sonic Screwdriver Came To Be (Very Nearly Anyway)

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Academy Era, Cuties, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theta is trying to work hard on his new sonic device but Koschei is being a sexual menace and is trying to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tale of How the Sonic Screwdriver Came To Be (Very Nearly Anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or Doctor Who. And i may or not have 'borrowed' (like the Tardis) a few lines from the 'Wild Endeavour' clip, regarding the Sonic. I hope you like it.

Theta tinkered with his latest gadget. His hair stuck to his forehead in places with sweat and his green eyes narrowed in concentration. He gripped a metal pair of tweezers between his fingers which balancing at the end of it was a tiny part of of circuitry to add to the intricate wiring. He inched his hand in closer, just about to slide it into place.

"What _are_ you doing Theta?"

Theta jolted in surprise and dropped what was in his hands. He swore under his breath in Old High Gallifreyan and slumped in his stool in defeat. Some of the components had fallen out of the device when Theta had dropped it, and it would take ages to put it back together again, the same as before. He'd been so close to finishing it too.

Sighing, Theta turned around in his stool to face his room mate.

Koschei was lounging on his bed, his facial expression half curious and half amused. His eyebrow was raised and affectionate smirk lit up his face.

Theta turned back to his half finished project with an air of determination. He _would_ finish it.

"Well, i _was_ working on a sonic.. sonic.. um sonic thing when you made me drop it." Theta replied, a slight hint of annoyance intertwining into his tone.

"You can hardly blame me for your own incompetence", came the reply purred next to his ear. 

Theta froze, having not heard Koschei leave his bed and sneak up behind up behind him. He decided to ignore Koschei and endeavour with his sonic device. However ignoring Koschei is easier said than actually done. 

Theta felt two arms snake around his abdomen and a head rest on his shoulder.

Theta hummed in response, trying not to let himself get distracted. His eyes burned holes into the object in his hands, staring at it like it held the secrets of the universe, when Koschei decided to nuzzle his face against Theta's neck.

Theta flushed as scarlett as the grass outside, and felt Koschei smirk against his neck in response. The bastard knew exactly what he was doing to Theta. 

"Do you mind? I'm trying to work on something important." Theta managed to get out, his words strained. The arms around his chest tightened in reply and he felt a soft kiss placed on his neck. Koschei's stubble created a slight friction, as carried placing kisses up and down Theta's neck, punctuated by single words.

"I'll." _Kiss._  
"Make." _Kiss._  
"It." _Kiss._  
"Worth your while." _Kiss. Kiss. Kiss._

Theta rolled his back head back, groaning, more out of annoyance than pleasure and leant it against Koschei's shoulder, savouring the sensations. He weighed up his possible options. He could either carry on inventing something that could change the face of Timelord Science forever, or he could spend the rest of the night in bed with Koschei. 

He grinned, his features brightening, making Gallifrey's two suns look dim and pale in comparison.

"Well, when you put it like that, how can i refuse?"

Theta felt Koschei chuckle into his shoulder before allowing himself to be pulled off his seat and in the direction of the bed.

Theta's sonic device was left on the desk, surrounded by papers, unfinished and forgotten - For the time being anyway. Timelord science would just have to wait one more day to be revolutionised, as Theta was very much engaged for the rest of the night.

And for part of the next morning too.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[jimkivk](http://jimkivk.tumblr.com/)** , or if you're a book fan, come and find my book blog, **[williamherxndale](http://williamherxndale.tumblr.com/)**. (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
